


Dignity?

by meanddoves



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Richard Armitage - Fandom, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: A Lot Of Knocking, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Apologies, Drunk Richard Armitage, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, F/M, Graham McTavish Did It Again, Help, I Don't Even Know, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, If You Squint - Freeform, Late Night Conversations, Late Night Writing, Late at Night, Lovesick Richard Armitage, Lovesickness, Neighbors, One Shot, POV First Person, POV Male Character, POV Richard Armitage, Richard Armitage Is A Mess, Sleepiness, That Should Explain All, What Have I Done, a lot of thoughts, and so am i, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 15:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20641478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanddoves/pseuds/meanddoves
Summary: “Everything okay, Mr. Armitage?”Yea. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. All is well, I’m good now.“Not really… locked myself out.”Oh, yes, that was the problem. Right.





	Dignity?

**Author's Note:**

> Not sleeping enough and drinking more than enough.  
Don't own anyone mentioned.

None.

“I want you.”

“I want you so damn bad.”

“I really do want you, please.”

“I need you. Like, really need you.”

“Please.”

“Y/N.”

“Y/N.”

I knocked.

Again and again and again and forever.

My hand slipping on the door, making a sound.

I wanted her.

Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knockknockknockknockknockknockknockknockknock.

Help-

Y/N, where are you?

My knees gave up and I felt myself falling down.

Not really falling though. More like slowly leaning to the ground.

Welcoming its coldness on my cheek.

I want you, Y/N.

Too cold.

Everything was too cold without her.

I curled up, my legs pressed to my chest.

There will be bruises on my knees tomorrow.

Good thing I won’t remember what caused them. Or maybe I will.

And I’ll die of shame.

I should get home.

Too far away.

“Y/N.” please answer me, my sweet little girl.

Knockknockknockknock. Knock. Knock.Knock. Knock.

Knock.

I should stand up.

Fuck.

Eventually, I did stand up. Completely upright. Good job, Richard.

Good job indeed.

Leaning against her door proved to be quite a task. Don’t even know why, but I was huffing and puffing like a…

…fuck…

…like…

…don’t know…

…whatever.

I was almost hyperventilating.

There was a bit of her perfume left. 

Somewhere on the doorframe, maybe a little lower, yup, that’s the spot.

I’ll cherish that spot forever.

What was that?

A funny little noise, nothing more.

Click-click, click-click.

“Uhh, good evening…?”

It’s her.

“Good evening, Y/N.”

My knee gave in again. Nevermind, she didn’t notice.

Why is she looking at me like that?

She did notice then.

“Everything okay, Mr. Armitage?”

Yea. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. All is well, I’m good now.

“Not really… locked myself out.”

Oh, yes, that was the problem. Right.

“Ohh…? I see… have you tried to get the landlord?”

I didn’t. Should have though. I fucked up.

“Didn’t want to wake him up this late.”

“So you woke me up instead.”

“Crap.”

I’m sorry. I’m sorry Y/N. I messed up. Didn’t mean to. I’m sorry.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, don’t stress it, Mr. Armitage.”

She smiled. That sweet tug of lips.

It made me smile too. Oh, Y/N, you little minx.

“Forgive me my bluntness, but were you drinking?”

Damnit Graham, I’m never going out with you. Ever again.

Don’t be mad at me, Y/N, please. I won’t do it again. I won’t do it again. Anymore. Never in a million years, Y/N.

“I’m sorry, Y/N.”

Her hand was suddenly on me.

My shoulder was burning. It was so good.

I wanted to ignite. I could.

“There’s no need to apologise, sir.”

Then she stayed quiet.

Please, don’t “sir” me, miss. Call me anything you want, spit at me, hurt me, but I don’t want to be a “sir” to you. That was the only dagger that could hurt me.

And you just stabbed it right in.

I wanted to say something.

I wanted to stay standing as well, though.

The latter’s more important.

“…Do you… do you have some place to spend the night? I could call some relative of yours perhaps?”

No, I’d rather sleep at your doorstep than go away now.

“…Or would you be okay with spending the night here? I know the couch isn’t much, but-”

Your couch is the sweetest place in the world.

“-since you’re locked out-”

Don’t send me away, please.

“-and it’s like 4 AM, or something-“

I want to stay, please let me.

“-and there are probably no locksmiths available right now…”

“If I’m not too much of a bother, Y/N.”

“No, of course you’re not, sir. Come on in!”

The “sir” couldn’t.

Would I tumble down to her feet if I moved right now, or would I hit the doorframe and knock myself out? Or both? Why was my head so far up from the ground? How was I even standing? Move. Move move move move move, Richard. Please, just move, you idiot!

Couldn’t.

“Come here, I got you, sir.” she reached out for me.

Move move move movemovemovemove!

I was stuck. 

Her slender arm making its way around my torso. She was so warm. Or maybe it was me.

Her fingers caressing my side.

“Here, let’s go.”

She took my arm and placed it around her shoulders.

The very same heavy and lanky arm that was just hours ago swinging drinks down my throat was now here.

Fidgeting. Finding its place. Stability.

No.

No stability. If I leaned on my little girl, I’d break her in half.

But then I’d have two Y/Ns.

No. I’d rather have one. 

Her tee shirt was so **soft**. The skin underneath **softer**.

How do I know? Got fingers.

We were going places. - They were going places.

She took me from the hallway. - My fingers took me from her shoulder.

Through the hall of her apartment. - Along her collarbone.

To the living room. - To the hollow of her neck.

Down onto the couch. - Staying on one of her neck arteries. 

Pumping fast.

Faster now.

Really, really fast.

“Is it okay if I take off you jacket, sir?”

So that’s why I’ve been so hot!

“Anything you want, love.”

Damnit.

I’m sorry!

I wished it wasn’t all in black and white. I wanted to see her blush.

I felt it instead.

She was leaning over, pulling at my sleeves and I was such a jerk that I was actually fighting her a bit.

Her cheek brushed against my neck.

I never knew I needed that in my life, but I apparently did.

“I’m sorry, Y/N.”

For calling you like that. For not saying anything while sober. For being a creep now. For falling.

Falling.

Falling.

“No worries, you won’t remember it in the morning, Mr. Armitage,” she said with a smile.

And a chuckle. 

A cute little giggle that I wanted to lock in a casket and never let anyone else hear it.

It was mine now.

“It’s just Richard.”

No sir to you. No Mr. Armitage. Just me. Just Richard. Just your very own idiot.

“Are you sure?”

She blushed again.

“Positive.”

“Uhh, okay then… Richard.”

The jacket was off now.

She moved down to my feet.

I felt the laces untangling. Felt the tugging.

Felt her hair under my palm.

**The softest**.

Was she leaning into my touch? Was I imagining her doing that?

“I’ll bring you something to drink, okay?”

“Mhm.”

She lifted my hand, put it on my knee and went away.

The room was so dark. But pretty.

It had to be pretty, there was just no way around it. Y/N was pretty, her living room had to be pretty too. Obviously.

She came back with a glass of water and put it on the _coffee_ table.

Now it was a _water_ table then. Just for the night.

_Tea_ table. _Hot chocolate_ table.

_Whiskey_ table. _Wine_ table.

She sat next to me.

“Is there anything else I can do for you, Mr. Armitage- Richard, I mean…?”

Don’t fuck it up.

“Stay here a little while, please.”

I’m such a mess.

She giggled again. I got a second giggle in my collection.

But she didn’t leave.

She was there, sitting next to me. Close. Melting against my skin.

I still felt really hot. There was nothing to do about it now though.

My hand went exploring again.

With a clear target now.

Her thigh was smooth. Burning hot. She didn’t flinch away.

Where are you?

Up. Up. Up.

Hotter.

My palm will be scorched tomorrow.

Or maybe my cheek if I continue like this.

She did flinch when I moved the wrong (right?) direction.

I braced myself for the sting of her palm on my face and her swift retreat to the safety of her room.

You pervert! Weirdo! Disgusting!CreepFilthygrossleavemebeyouoldfuck-

Here you are.

I took her little hand in mine.

Holding it in the safe zone - in the space between the two of us.

She didn’t move it away. I didn’t get beaten up. Mission accomplished.

Her fingers snaked themselves between mine. 

So soft. So small. So lovely. So mine.

For now.

I had the luxury of being able to at least pretend she was mine.

I never realised that human skin was so similar to the skin of a peach.

Or was it only Y/N’s skin?

Holding our hands close to my mouth, my lips brushed along the back of her hand.

Again. Again. Again. Again. Forever. 

I kissed the back of her hand, then placed it in the safety of the neutral zone.

Her head fell on my shoulder.

I pressed my face against her hair.

Just being there. Getting domesticated.

Heads interlocked, hands leaning against each other.

Heads leaning against each other, hands interlocked.

I allowed myself to press a small kiss into her scalp, then pretended nothing happened.

Why was she staying with me here?

Did she fall asleep?

No, she just moved.

It’s not like I was holding her - she could leave whenever she wanted to.

She had to be tired. Real tired.

Of me.

Was she reading my mind?

Y/N lifted her head up slowly. 

I watched her look at our hands, or the place where they were meant to be.

She then looked at me.

I haven’t really seen her eyes… felt them, more likely.

She was close to me. I was close to her.

Can I?

Can I?

Can I?

Can I?

Can I?

“Can I?”

“Yes.”

My beard had to tickle her. I had to be disgusting.

All wine and no dignity.

Gross.

She was warm and soft.

Melting into me for real now. Or I was melting into her now. For real.

_Y/N, are we even two separate people?_

_No, Richard, we aren’t._

_Good._

_Good._

_Does this mean you’re mine now?_

_Just stop thinking for once._

“Will you remember this in the morning?”

Her lips were still too close to mine, but not close enough anymore.

“Do you want me to?”

Y/N nodded. I nodded as well.

“Goodnight Richard.”

“Goodnight Y/N.”

She stood up and left the room.

Was I still drunk?

In a different way, yes. In that way I’ve been drunk for too long already, not planning on getting sober any time soon.

Call me an alcoholic then.

My eyelids were still just as heavy, no matter what kind of intoxication I was in.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this kind of just happened.  
High-key weird, but whatever.  
Thank you for reading.  
Kudos? Comments? I'll appreciate anything.


End file.
